Comme il se devait
by JessSwann
Summary: Post CoBP ... Et si ... Elizabeth avait en fait été amoureuse de James ? Que ce serait il passé après la fuite de Jack ? POV Elizabeth Swann


**Disclaimer: ****Les persos sont à Disney, je les emprunte juste **

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici une fois n'est pas coutume un petit OS sur le couple James /Elizabeth, écrit pour un concours, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture et...Reviews ?**_

**Comme il se devait **

_**POV Elizabeth Swann**_

Les lèvres de Will se referment sur les miennes. Il emprisonne ma bouche et je savoure notre étreinte. Ce baiser que j'ai tellement attendu , désiré, espéré. Sa langue est tiède, timide…. Je goûte son baiser. Pourtant…. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne ressens pas ce sentiment de plénitude dont parlent les livres ? Will m'embrasse et je devrais me sentir folle de joie, je devrais me sentir heureuse. Après tout je suis amoureuse de Will depuis… depuis je ne sais même pas depuis quand… Mais rien. Je ne ressens rien.

Ma main est dans la sienne. Mais contrairement à ce que je ressentais avant, il ne se passe rien. Mon cœur n'accélère plus à son contact. Comme si le fait qu'il m'ait enfin embrassée avait chassé tout le désir que j'avais de lui. Pourtant, c'est Will. Will et son regard tendre, Will qui me parle en bafouillant un peu, ce que j'ai toujours trouvé charmant mais qui m'agace en ce moment même

- Elizabeth… Je, jamais je n'aurais cru possible. Elizabeth.

Moi qui ai tellement attendu qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom je trouve ça dérangeant maintenant…

J'évite le regard rempli d'espoir de Will et derrière lui j'aperçois la silhouette de James. Mon cœur se serre. Pauvre James… Je déteste lui avoir menti, je déteste le fait d'avoir repris la parole que je lui avais donné. Will me parle mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je n'arrive pas à détacher les yeux de la haute silhouette de James. Contrairement à d'habitude, il se tient un peu voûté, comme accablé par un poids qu'il n'arrive pas à porter.

Mon cœur se serre un peu plus.

C'est ici qu'il m'a demandé de l'épouser… Juste là où je me tiens aux côtés de Will. « _Une femme parfaite _» C'est ce que James a dit… Comme il s'est trompé sur moi… Je ne suis pas parfaite… je suis, je suis….

- Elizabeth ?

Mon père nous interrompt. Pour la première fois, je suis presque soulagée d'avoir ainsi une excuse pour fuir la présence de Will et le flot de paroles dont il me gratifie depuis tout à l'heure et dont je n'ai pas écouté un mot.

- Rentrons tu veux, je crois que cette journée a été longue et suffisamment riche en émotions pour nous tous.

A mes côtés, Will s'efface. Je hoche la tête en direction de mon père, j'ai envie de retrouver ma chambre, envie d'être seule.

- Nous nous verrons demain ? Me demande Will d'un ton rempli d'espoir

Au moment où je lui affirme que j'en serais ravie, je réalise que je pense exactement le contraire. Je n'ai pas envie de le revoir pas maintenant… Maintenant que la distance fragile qui sépare l'amour de l'amitié a été franchie par un baiser. Peut être est-ce parce que je ne suis pas prête pour ça ?

Mon père m'entraîne et je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de se poser une nouvelle fois sur James. Il ne me regarde pas. Mon cœur se serre un peu plus…

Dans la calèche qui nous emmène jusqu'à la maison, mon père reste silencieux. Ça tombe bien, moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie de parler.

- Elizabeth ? Tu es bien silencieuse… Tout va bien au moins ? Me demande mon père d'un ton inquiet

C'est justement ce que je me demande… Je devrais être heureuse… L'homme que je désirais s'est enfin déclaré, mon père nous a donné sa bénédiction et j'ai reçu mon premier baiser… Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à être heureuse. Non je n'y arrive pas.

**()()**

_**Quelques heures plus tard**_

La soirée a été calme. Mon cher papa a du comprendre que je n'avais pas envie de parler et je suis à présent dans mon lit. Derrière moi, Estrella arrange les oreillers.

- Vous devez être tellement heureuse Miss Elizabeth !

Quoi ? Pourquoi cela ?

Sans doute encouragée par mon silence, Estrella continue

- Le jeune Monsieur Turner s'est enfin déclaré et votre père semble d'accord pour un mariage ! Si vous m'autorisez à être franche Miss …

De toute façon je crois que c'est un peu tard pour lui demander de se taire…. Une fois qu'Estrella est lancée, rien ne l'arrête.

Effectivement, elle poursuit sans attendre ma réponse

- Je trouve que William Turner fera un mari admirable…. Bien sûr le pauvre Commodore Norrington était lui aussi un excellent parti… Et gentleman avec ça , peu d'hommes auraient accepté que vous repreniez ainsi votre parole sans faire d'histoires ! Celui la doit drôlement vous aimer.

Mon cœur se serre un peu plus, j'ai une boule dans la gorge. Finira-t-elle donc par se taire !

- Tu deviens offensante Estrella !

La rebuffade a l'effet attendu

- Pardon Miss, je n' étais pas à ma place. C'était déplacé de parler du pauvre Commodore Norrington. Après tout vous avez fait votre choix…. Déclare t'elle en s'inclinant.

Je la regarde à peine tandis qu'elle me laisse enfin seule. Mon choix…. J'aimerais bien savoir quel choix j'ai fait en vérité….

()()

_Plus tard dans la nuit_

J'ai beau faire, cela fait des heures et des heures que le sommeil me fuit. Je n'arrête pas de penser à cette journée et au choix que j'ai fait. A la déclaration de Will, à son baiser, à la manière dont James s'est effacé…

Lorsque Will m'a dit qu'il m'aimait… Et bien je crois que j'ai été si surprise que je n'ai pas su quoi dire… Et puis tout est allé si vite, le sauvetage de Jack, la bataille perdue d'avance contre les soldats…. Lorsque j'ai vu Jack et Will, l'un à côté de l'autre, encerclés… Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça, je ne pouvais pas laisser les soldats les pendre. Comment aurais je pu être assez ingrate pour laisser Jack se faire tuer alors qu'il m'a sauvé la vie non pas une mais deux fois… J'ai choisi son côté parce que c'était le seul choix possible. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu continuer à vivre avec ce poids sur ma conscience.

Est-ce que choisir le parti de Jack signifie que j'ai choisi d'épouser Will ?

Ai-je _vraiment _envie d'épouser Will ?

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je pensais que c'était ce que je désirais le plus au monde… Mais maintenant, je ne sais plus… Épouser Will c'est perdre James pour toujours. Et je ne suis pas certaine d'être prête à le perdre.

Je me retourne encore dans mon lit. Les mots d'Estrella me reviennent en mémoire « _Celui la doit drôlement vous aimer… _»Mon cœur me fait un peu mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. Je me revois avec James sur le navire lorsque j'ai accepté de l'épouser, son regard quand j'ai dit oui. Son regard tout à l'heure quand il m'a vue aux côtés de Will. Si je devais ne me souvenir que d'une seule chose dans cette journée, ce serait de ce regard….

Face à lui, la déclaration de Will me parait… enfantine, comme une de ces répliques de littérature de bas étage que je lis en cachette… Son baiser que j'avais tellement attendu me semble fade, bien loin de tout ce que j'avais imaginé… Peut être est-ce parce que c'était le premier … Oui sûrement….

**()()**

_**Le lendemain**_

Je suis épuisée… J'ai mal dormi et le peu de temps où j'ai trouvé le sommeil j'ai rêvé de James. J'ai rêvé qu'il était à la place de Will sur les remparts… Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Je connais James depuis aussi longtemps que Will et je n'ai jamais pensé à lui de cette manière avant cette nuit … Est-ce parce que je m'en veux de lui avoir repris ma parole ?

La voix de mon père me ramène au présent

- Elizabeth ? Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Je te trouve bien pâle et fatiguée …

Non ne rien lui laisser voir, je me débattrai seule avec ma conscience

- J'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil voilà tout

Le regard de mon père n'est qu'indulgence

- Tu pensais à Will n'est-ce pas ? Et bien j'ai moi aussi réfléchi… Et si William est celui que tu aimes, je ne peux qu'en être ravi. Tu pourras aller le voir dès après le déjeuner, je suis certain que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire…

Je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir Will, je le comprends à l'instant même où mon père me propose de lui rendre visite.

Je pense qu'il a pris mon silence pour de la timidité (faut il qu'il me connaisse mal !) car mon père toussote, gêné, et change de sujet

- Seigneur je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard … Je dois me dépêcher si je veux saluer le Commodore Norrington avant son départ.

Départ… James … Mais …

- Elizabeth allons fait attention. Me gourmande gentiment mon père alors qu'une tâche de café s'élargit sur mes jupons.

La brûlure du café chaud me sort de ma torpeur. Je ne peux pas laisser James partir, je ne veux pas qu'il parte. C'est insupportable … je…

- Je vous accompagne… Laissez moi le temps de me changer et je viens avec vous !

Papa est surpris… Moi aussi je l'avoue. Les mots sont sortis avant que j'ai eu le temps d'y penser

- Et bien … Fais vite… Me répond il d'un ton que je sens perplexe.

Dix minutes plus tard je suis changée et prête. La boule dans mon estomac aussi

- Tu es magnifique… Lâche mon père. Je suppose que tu comptes rendre visite à Will après avoir fait tes adieux.

Je ne réponds pas. J'ignore ce que je compte faire tout comme les raisons qui m'ont poussée à choisir ma plus jolie robe parmi toutes celles que je possède

**()()**

Il me semble que le trajet est interminable. J'ai envie de hurler au cocher d'aller plus vite… J'ai peur de ne pas arriver à temps. J'ai peur que James parte sans que j'ai eu le temps de le revoir, sans que j'ai eu le temps de lui parler même si je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire….

Enfin nous arrivons au port… Mon cœur rate un battement en l'apercevant au loin, au milieu de tout ses hommes.

Je ne laisse pas le temps au cocher de m'ouvrir la portière. Je dois voir James… Il le faut…

Il pivote vers nous. Il a l'air surpris de me voir . Je me demande pourquoi

- Gouverneur Swann. Elizabeth.

Il m'a saluée sans me regarder. Mon cœur se serre un peu plus. A mes côtés mon père se répand en banalités. Il fait nos adieux. Je n'y tiens plus

- James ! Je, j'aimerais vous parler .. Je en privé….

- Elizabeth !

Cette fois mon père est choqué. Moi aussi. Je ne sais pas quel démon m'a poussée à parler ainsi mais il fallait que je le fasse. Un peu comme hier quand je me suis interposée pour sauver Jack.

- Si vous le souhaitez Elizabeth. Répond James avec raideur. Du moins si votre père m'y autorise… Ajoute t'il avec un temps de retard

Je me tourne vers mon père. J'ai besoin qu'il dise oui, je ne sais pas ce que je vais dire à James mais il doit dire oui

- Et bien… je suppose que je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Finit il par répondre avec hésitation

Cher papa… Ce que je peux l'aimer !

James m'offre son bras.

- Faisons quelques pas Elizabeth… Soupire t'il

Mon cœur se serre en comprenant qu'il n'a aucune envie de me voir… Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Après ce que je lui ai fait….

**()()**

Nous nous écartons légèrement. James prend la parole sans me regarder

- Elizabeth… Si vous êtes venue pour… Pardonnez moi je suis un peu ému… Disons pour expliquer votre choix sachez que je n'ai pas besoin d'explications. Termine t'il avec raideur.

Les mots sortent de ma bouche avant que je puisse les retenir

- Je ne veux pas que vous partiez.

Je le sens se crisper

- Plus rien ne me retient ici désormais et j'ai un pirate à pourchasser.

Je le sens m'échapper… Dans quelques heures il ne sera plus là… Je ne le reverrais peut être jamais… Fini les longues conversations dans le jardin de mon père, les promenades…. Fini … C'est insupportable. Je ne peux pas… je ne supporterai pas de vivre ici s'il n'est plus là.. Je …

Ma main se referme sur son veston, je l'agrippe, je ne sais pas comment, quoi dire … Mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes. Pour la première fois depuis que nous avons commencé à parler il me regarde

- Elizabeth ? Enfin ne pleurez pas…

Il est surpris. Aussi surpris que je le suis, je crois. Son visage est rempli d'inquiétude aussi… Il est proche, si proche … Mon cœur accélère. J'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse… Qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me…

- Elizabeth… Que… que faites vous ?

Je ne l'écoute plus… Ses lèvres bougent et j'y pose les miennes.

Sa réponse est aussi brutale que bouleversante. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il puisse être si… passionné. Ses bras se referment sur moi avec force. Il m'emprisonne, sa bouche dévore la mienne. Mon cœur va exploser. J'oublie tout, j'oublie où nous sommes… J'entends l'exclamation choquée de mon père mais je refuse d'y faire attention. Les bras de James me serrent à m'étouffer. Ses lèvres appuient un peu plus sur les miennes. Nos langues se rejoignent. Mon cœur bat… Je crois que ce baiser est le premier vrai baiser que je reçois… non j'en suis sure ..Je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher… Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête maintenant. Je ne veux pas que James parte… Je ne veux pas épouser Will.

James se recule… Il est rouge

- Je , pardonnez moi Elizabeth, mon comportement est .. Inqualifiable… Je sais que votre cœur bat ailleurs et ..

Non !

- Le seul choix que j'ai fait hier c'est de sauver Jack de la potence.

Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je veux.. Je veux qu'il m'embrasse encore…

James plisse les yeux, il me regarde. Je veux dire il me regarde vraiment… Le genre de regard qui fait battre mon cœur plus vite

- J'ai du mal comprendre… Il me semblait que Turner et vous…

Les mots sortent tout seuls une fois de plus, c'est comme une délivrance

- Je ne veux pas épouser Will.

Maintenant que je l'ai dit à haute voix, je me rends compte que c'est la plus stricte vérité… Et sûrement la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas fermé l'œil cette nuit.

- Elizabeth…

La voix de James se fait pressante, sa main se referme instinctivement sur mon bras. Je le laisse faire

- Qu'essayez vous de me dire ? Est-ce que … cela signifie que … Que … nous, que je …

James parait ému. Je trouve ça charmant… Touchant … Je lis l'attente sur son visage, mon cœur se réchauffe. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir ici .

- James… Je j'aime beaucoup Will c'est vrai mais…

Je m'arrête là. Je ne peux pas dire la suite. Je n'ose pas. Derrière moi j'entends mon père qui s'approche, furieux après moi sans nul doute… James me regarde. Ses yeux me brûlent presque

- Elizabeth… Est-ce que … votre présence ici signifie que vous voulez toujours m'épouser ?

La réponse s'impose à moi comme une évidence

- Oui. Si vous voulez encore de moi…

Sous mes doigts je sens James se raidir alors qu'il retient son souffle. Il ne me regarde pas… Au lieu de cela il se tourne vers mon père. J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

- Gouverneur Swann, avec votre permission j'aimerais différer mon départ.

Mon cœur se bloque dans ma poitrine… James veut rester , il va rester… Papa me jette un coup d'œil surpris. Je sens le corps de James se rapprocher du mien, ou peut être est-ce moi qui me rapproche de lui… Je ne sais pas.

- Et bien… J'imagine que vu les circonstances… Sparrow peut bien attendre encore quelques semaines. Soupire mon père. Elizabeth ? Est-ce que c'est bien ce que tu veux ?

Je n'ai plus peur. Je n'hésite plus. Sous mes doigts le bras de James. Sur mes lèvres il y a encore le goût des siennes.

- Oui.

Nouveau sourire indulgent de la part de mon père puis il s'écarte légèrement

- Je vais prévenir vos hommes que le départ est reporté Commodore Norrington…. Continuez donc… votre conversation

Je me tourne vers James. Cette fois c'est lui qui se penche vers moi. Je frissonne alors que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes pour un baiser. Comme la première fois, mon cœur accélère. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse… Nos lèvres se séparent et je n'ai aucun regret cette fois.

- Vous venez de faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes Elizabeth. Me déclare James de son ton un peu guindé qui m'énervait tant avant…

Je ne réponds pas. Je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens. Je me contente de lui sourire et je glisse ma main dans la sienne. J'ai trouvé ma place de femme. Elle est aux côtés de James. Comme il se devait.


End file.
